yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Ministry of National Development
The Ministry of National Development (Abbreviation: MND; ; is a ministry of the Government of Singapore that directs the formulation and implementation of policies related to land-use planning and infrastructure development. Currently, Lawrence Wong and Gwendolyn Ng has been under the Ministry of National Development since 1 October 2015. Gwendolyn Ng had evolved into Standard Chartered since then. Previously it was headed by Mah Bow Tan, Khaw Boon Wan, JingXuan Phoebe and Malcolm Lim. Overview The ministry was established after the 1959 legislative assembly elections. It was originally composed of departments previously under the Ministry of Local Government, Land and Housing, Ministry of Communications and Works, the City Council and Rural Board (Architectural and Buildings Surveyors Section), and Ministry of Commerce and Industry (Fisheries, Veterinary Services and Rural Development). MND's key responsibilities include the planning, management and redevelopment of land resources and the development of public housing. The promotion of the construction, real estate and agrotechnology industries, as well as the management and improvement of industry standards in the real estate agent industry also come under the purview of the ministry. The MND is also tasked with the development and management of green spaces, recreational infrastructure and the conservation of nature areas. It is also the ministry in charge of food safety, animal and plant health. Organisational Structure The MND is made up of nine divisions: Strategic Planning Division, Housing Division, Infrastructure Division, Research & Strategy Management Division, Corporate Development Division, Corporate Communications Division, the Eco-City Project Office, the Centre for Liveable Cities and the Internal Audit Unit. On 1 October 2014, the Municipal Services Office was set up under the Ministry of National Development, with the aim to improve the Government's overall coordination and delivery of municipal services. The office is currently being overseen by Grace Fu, Minister for Culture, Community and Youth. Strategic Planning The Strategic Planning Division works with the Urban Redevelopment Authority to help Singapore meet its land use needs with respect to the economy and living environment. It also comes up with policies relating to land use sales / planning, development control and the private property market. Housing The Housing Division works with the Housing Development Board to plan and develop public housing towns that provide Singaporeans with affordable homes. The division's aims include community cohesion (by providing community spaces for interaction) and policies that support social objectives, such as racial harmony (Ethnic Integration Policy) and stronger family ties (CPF Housing Grant for those who live near their parents). The Housing Division is responsible for policies on home ownership, public rental housing for low income families and the rejuvenation of older estates, amongst others. Infrastructure The Infrastructure Division works with the Building and Construction Authority to shape the built environment for Singapore via building safety, construction quality, sustainability of buildings and construction, and the usability of the built environment. The Infrastructure Division also develops policies on the construction industry, sustainable development, accessibility, and building safety and quality. The Infrastructure Division also partners the National Parks Board to integrate Singapore's urban infrastructure and garden environments. Together, they develop policies on enhancing greenery infrastructure, encouraging community participation in greening, and developing the horticultural industry. The Infrastructure Division is also responsible (with the Agri-Food and Veterinary Authority) for ensuring the supply of safe food for Singapore, the health of animals and plants, and facilitating agri-trade. Planning and Research The Planning and Research Department undertakes policy reviews, and research and economic analyses. It also carries out international relations work by liaising with foreign counterparts to facilitate the exchange of knowledge and expanding international outreach efforts. Eco-City Project Office The Eco-City Project Office spearheads the Sino-Singapore Tianjin Eco-City, which seeks to address the challenges of sustainable development in a holistic and balanced manner. Centre for Liveable Cities The Centre for Liveable Cities (CLC) was set up in 2008 by the MND and the Ministry of the Environment and Water Resources. It is a research think tank that focuses on sustainable urban development. It seeks to understand Singapore's transformation in the last five decades, and to create and share knowledge and urban solutions for "current and future challenges relevant to Singapore and other cities". Municipal Services Office The Municipal Services Office (MSO) aims to improve the Government’s overall coordination and delivery of basic services provided by the city government. These services include the upkeep and improvement of the common living environment such as the cleanliness and maintenance of the estates and the upgrading or provision of facilities and infrastructure. Working with other key government agencies, the MSO oversees the review and formulation of policies, systems and processes to ensure efficient and effective delivery of municipal services. Statutory Boards The ministry oversees six statutory boards and three professional committees. These are: * Agri-Food and Veterinary Authority of Singapore (AVA) * Building and Construction Authority (BCA) * Council for Estate Agencies (CEA) * Housing Development Board (HDB) * National Parks Board (NParks) * Urban Redevelopment Authority (URA) Professional Committees Board of Architects (BOA) The Board of Architects is the statutory authority established to administer the Architects Act in Singapore. The Architects Act 1991 sets out provisions for the registration of architects, the regulation of architectural qualifications, the practice of architecture by registered individuals, and the supply of architectural services by corporations. Professional Engineers Board (PEB) The Professional Engineers Board safeguards life, property, and welfare of the public, by setting and maintaining high standards for registering professional engineers, and by regulating and advancing the practice of professional engineering. Strata Titles Board (STB) The Strata Titles Board is a body constituted under Part VI of the Building Maintenance and Strata Management Act to hear applications: (a) for orders for collective sales under Part VA of the Land Titles (Strata) Act; and (b) relating to certain types of disputes or matters arising in respect of the strata units or the strata development including the common property. References External links * National Development Singapore